X-Men Gold
X-Men Gold is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :X-Men Gold #35: 05 Sep 2018 Current Issue :X-Men Gold #36: 19 Sep 2018 Next Issue :none Status Twice-monthly series. Final issue is #36. Characters Main Characters *'Kitty Pryde' *'Storm' *'Colossus' *'Nightcrawler' *'Logan' *'Prestige' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines X-Men Gold #36 X-Men Gold #35 X-Men Gold #34 X-Men Gold Annual #2 X-Men Gold #33 X-Men Gold #32 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'X-Men Gold, vol. 1: Back to Basics' - Collects #1-6. "Xavier’s dream comes full circle as Kitty Pryde returns to lead the team into a golden future! Storm, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Rachel Grey and Old Man Logan renew their mission to protect a world that hates and fears them as the next chapter in the saga of the X-Men begins! But a revamped Brotherhood of Evil Mutants isn’t far behind — and when their rampage through New York City begins, some surprisingly familiar faces will be among their ranks! Who has turned their backs on the X-Men…and why." - *'X-Men Gold, vol. 2: Evil Empires' - Collects #7-12. "Will Hydra’s Secret Empire tarnish the Gold team? When Manhattan is besieged, the X-Men open their doors as a safe haven for any human or mutant. But little do they know that one of the refugees they’ve welcomed in is the all-new X-Cutioner!" - *'X-Men Gold, vol. 3: Mojo Worldwide' - Collects #13-15, plus X-Men Blue #13-15. "Mojoverse has invaded! And it's going to take the combined might of two X-MEN teams to fight back! When sections of Manhattan are attacked byMojo and his terrible minions it's up to X-Men Gold to save the day...alongside the young heroes of X-Men Blue, of course! But when threats from their past are thrown at them, how will these teams react? As Sentinels and Brood and bad memories attack at every opportunity, Will Kitty and Jean and their teams be able to save Manhattan?" - *'X-Men Gold, vol. 4: The Negative Zone War' - Collects #16-20. "When alien invaders take one of their own, the X-Men must travel to the Negative Zone to get them back! Will the mutants be able to escape the Negative Zone with the team in-tact?" - *'X-Men Gold, vol. 5: Cruel and Unusual' - Collects #21-25. "Sacrifices were made in the fight against Scythian — so where do the X-Men go from here? They’d better decide quickly, because the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants is back — and deadlier than ever!" - *'X-Men Gold, vol. 6: 'Til Death Do Us Part' - Collects #26-30, plus X-Men Wedding Special. "It’s the X-Men wedding of the century — and you’re invited! But after years of will-they-won’t-they, of triumph and tragedy, of romantic rivals and untimely demises, can Kitty Pryde and Piotr Rasputin finally make it down the aisle? Not if anti-mutant lobbyist Lydia Nance and 0101, the most advanced Sentinel on the planet, have their way. Their goal? Kill the X-Men — starting with Colossus! As the X-Men come under attack from all sides, Kitty and her team must race to safety — or die in the cold vacuum of space! Cross your fingers for the hopefully happy couple, dearly beloved, as guest stars galore gather for a history-making mutant union!" - *'X-Men Gold, vol. 7' - Collects #31-36 & Annual #1. "The cake has been cut, the band has gone home — the most surprising X-Men wedding of all is over! But for Kitty Pryde and Colossus, the day has left them shaken…and with hard decisions to make. But what happens when Rachel Grey goes bad?" - Digital History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Marc Guggenheim. Artist/Covers: Adrian Syaf. Publishing History First published in 2017. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero